User talk:Bioniclezilla76
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bioniclezilla76 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Stop adding the "Short stories of HF" category. It has nothing to do with those articles. OK? DeltaStriker 20:16, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Oops, I just noticed what the category page says. Sorry about that. But if you want my advice, pick one story and write it, then move on to the next. Side-by-side stories often don't work out well. DeltaStriker 20:24, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: The H Team Club As Acting Commander, I grant you membership. Unless there are objections from the others. I also deem it nessecary to continue Chapter Four, and I give you permission unless 21bub21 decides to finish it. You may start whenever. TW~ (talk) 20:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC)TW Start Ch. 4 over, actually. It'll help the transition. BTW, Zobort might not actually be dead, in case you wish to add him. He's kind of in hiding for a while, if you want. Do whatever as long as it sticks to the story. TW~ (talk) 21:04, January 15, 2013 (UTC)TW FYI: just because you start the chapter doesn't mean you have to finish immediately. Write "TBC" when you pause, just so we know that it's not over. It would be great if you occasionally publish it so that we can see the direction it's going and help if needed. TW~ (talk) 21:12, January 15, 2013 (UTC)TW Re:Infobox You type into the image box. DeltaStriker 22:11, January 15, 2013 (UTC) H Team Chapter 4 It's pretty good. Just don't make it actually end. TW~ (talk) 15:51, January 19, 2013 (UTC)TW Great changes, looks interesting. TW~ (talk) 16:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC)TW Published, as in, an actual printed book that you could purchase at Wal-Mart? It might, but it would probably have to be liscined by LEGO. TW~ (talk) 18:26, January 19, 2013 (UTC)TW Yes. Go to the page and write the story under Chapter Four. The 'preview' will stay on the Club page, while the actual chapter will be written by you on the actual story page. TW~ (talk) 18:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC)TW ThatDudeProductions I can't seem to find ThatDudeProductions on this site. If he/she wanted to join the Club, they could, but they would have to put in a formal request themselves. TW~ (talk) 23:49, January 22, 2013 (UTC)TW Hi, I've noticed that you have left me alot of messages and I never reply... Sorry :P Still getting used to using this XD First of all: Thanks for all the kind messages you have been leaving me. I appreciate it! Second: I didn't read the manual of style yet, I will be sure to though. Thanks for making me aware of this. Last: Of course you can use my characters in stories :) Just make sure to give credit where it is deserved :)TheDudeProductions (talk) 21:30, January 25, 2013 (UTC)TheDudeProductions Chapter Five You will not be writing Chapter Five. Wikishmid is assigned Chapter Five. If he does not respond, it will be Povak, then myself. If all three of us decline, then you may write Chapter Five. TW~ (talk) 02:32, January 31, 2013 (UTC)TW RE: sure. you just have to put this under it: Copyright Wikishmid 2010 © All right reserved. No parts of this image may be used or reproduced by any means, graphical, electronic, or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, taping, or by any information retrieval system without the written permission of the publisher except in the case of brief quotations embedded in critical articles and reviews. Actually, NVM about including that last part. You can use it and if anyone asks, I made it. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 02:36, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fluff edits If he's fixing spelling and grammar, it's okay. If anything, we should be thanking him for cleaning up the pages. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 22:06, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I don't know if you're aware, but you've helped me delete a whole bunch of old cleanups and stubs that have passed under the radar! Most of the pages you leave messages on haven't been edited since early 2012. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 23:08, February 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Use as many pics as you want, no need to inform me. I post many pics at a time as well. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 04:12, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello It appears you have some sort of one-sided feud with bub; he doesn't have any negative feelings about you. Could you explain why? [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 19:23, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright, well, be careful with those jokes. Sometimes it seems like you're being aggressive towards him. Also, he does that on every moc show-off blog; tells the author the techniques he uses. Most others do it too, but never say things like 'Here's how I do it'. Instead, they say things like 'Here are some tips: '. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 01:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Talk Pages Recently, I've noticed that you've been using them to put comments. That's 100% ok. However, you also sometimes say that the article is bad, but not do anything about it. If you're going to talk the talk, walk the walk as well. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 04:05, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Corrior I'll check out the Template. Probably some error in the coding. DeltaStriker 19:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the correcting, my friend. May I ask you to give me some hint about making a gallery, where all the pictures about Greol is being stored. Also, sorry for my bad english, I am living in Hungary. Is there any Hero Factory RPG that is not dead? Or if you agree, we should create one. Greol (talk) 14:16, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Greol I cant do it..... Look up my page for what happens, when I try to add the gallery.... Greol (talk) 14:55, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Greol BZ, it's not a blog talk page. It's a talk page for a subpage pf my userpage. DeltaStriker 22:10, February 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: That's because of the writer template. When you add it, a category with your username is added. It's so people can keep track of all of your pages easier. NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid 04:19, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello. The pictures about Greol is now in a separated gallery. Go to the bottom and you will see Greol's gallery . Click on it and you can see the pictures. But still, LDD has not been received an update *angry yell*. So that means I cant post pictures about his second Hero form and about his sword. May Greol can be friend with one of your OC Hero? Greol (talk) 09:29, March 2, 2013 (UTC)Greol RE: Why do you want me to credit you in Infernum? I've told you that the story is dead already. Several times. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 01:13, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Preferably not. He won't be around by then. Please reread the above message.